Master of Death
by Thatguy171
Summary: Harry felt like he was floating. Was he dead? He couldn't be if he could feel his body moving up and down. Harry Potter becomes the Master of Death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry felt light. _Am I dead?_ he thought to himself. Harry opened his eyes a crack and he wasn't on the ground in front of Voldemort, nor was he back in Kings Cross. Harry sat up and was immediately met by a wave of nauseousness.

" _Don't move. You will cause even more disorientation"_

Harry felt himself being lifted up and placed on a dark black chair. All of a sudden, Harry saw a black cloak swish.

Dementors

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Harry roared.

Harry saw a blue stag erupt from the tip of his wand just as it had those few hours ago.

" _Your patronum won't affect me. For I am not a dementor, nor monster nor human."_ The cloaked human stated.

"Yeah? Well then, what _are_ you?" Harry said with a hint of aggressiveness.

The cloaked figure glided toward Harry. Harry saw it stop and raise his hand and perform a swishing motion in front of his body. Harry watched as the figure morph from a dementor-looking thing into the Grim Reaper.

" _I led your parents to their death path. Powerful wizards they were. For I Harry, am the Grim Reaper, the Darkness, Pitch Black. I am_ Death. _Or at least an incarnation of it."_ Death said with simple sincerity.

"Well Death, if you don't mind, my godson has some... butt to kick"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius, Remus, and his parents, Lily and James.

"Mum.. Dad?" Harry whispered, "Sirius, Remus?"

"Hello Harry" was all Remus said before he, Sirius, Lily and James disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Death floated up next to them.

 _"_ My son. The great Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. My son" , James embraced his son.

"You don't have to brag Prongs. What if Teddy were up here, you would be saying the same thing to Remus."

"Shut it Padfoot"

 _"You Harry Potter, have been chosen to be the Master of Death. You have gathered all three Hallows."_ Death said, " _You Harry Potter, will become immortal. You will be the one to delay the Apocalypse, Armageddon, The End of the World. You will also be the one of the few Horsemen."_

At this, Lily drew a sharp intake of breath, "Did you say, _one of the Horsemen?"_

James paled and Harry was told by Hagrid, Sirius and Remus of his mothers attitude. It was worse than Molly Weasley.

James and Death shared a glance before James nodded and Death snapped his fingers. Within moments, Harry's dead loved ones left and Harry was placed back into the dark black chair and a desk was put in front of him.

" _This will be your office. You will get notifications about wars here and you will also be watching out for the Muggles. Your first duty, do whatever you can the prevent or stop the deaths in the War that will end all Wars.",_ Death Explained, " _Whenever you need me, just say my name and I will appear to you. Injuries you sustained in battle will heal a great deal faster than any other creature, muggle or wizard can."_

With that, Death snapped his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry felt his body being laid down on a stone floor by the most gentle hands. He opened his eyes a centimeter to find a destroyed Hogwarts and felt a big tear drop onto his torso. Soon, Hagrid was weeping. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall and it drenched Harry.

" _HARRY!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"YOU SON OF A..."_

 _"Ronald Wesley no cussing!"_

 _"Mum..."_

Here and there, Harry heard people yelling in outage, anguish, grief. There was a loud bang and Voldemort's voce carried out through the premises.

"SILENCE" Voldemort boomed, "YOU FOOLS ARE FIGHTING FOR THE WRONG CAUSE. YOUR GREAT LEADER HARRY POTTER. IS DEAD!"

Almost like it was practiced, the Death Eaters started jeering at the Defenders of Hogwarts. Many of the Death Eaters even shot a few reducto curses into the sky, making loud noises.

"Bow down to me now and I shall spare you and your family. Those who would like to join my ranks please come forward."

There was a short series of shuffling and a few gasps and someone yelled, "NEVILLE NO!"

Harry opened his eyes a bit further to see Neville kneeling on the ground.

"I won't join your ranks, even if it means life. Harry isn't dead, he's alive, inside all of us. He died to protect us. Harry didn't die in vain. But you will."

Voldemort summoned what looked like an old back rolled up cloth and he laid it on top of Neville's head.

 _The Sorting Hat_

"This is an example to what's going to happen to those who don't follow me." Voldemort said triumphantly

Harry knew what was gonna happen and Voldemort pointed his wand at Neville and the Sorting Hat was on fire. Neville, in one swift movement, took of the Sorting Hat, pulled out what looked like a silver pipe and raised it.

" _DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY"_ he roared.

Harry realized that the silver pipe was the Sword of Gryffindor and realized what was going to happen He quickly slipped under his invisibility cloak and stood of to the side.

There was a rebounding cheer just as loud and Neville charged with the rest of Hogwarts behind him. Just then, faint pops sounded from behind the Defenders of Hogwarts inducting members from the Order, almost what looked like half the Auror Department and a few witches and wizards who came as help also charged into battle. In the middle of the commotion, Harry caught sight of Aragogs relatives, the Acromantulas charge in as reinforcements for the Death Eaters, followed by hundreds of Dementors.

Then, with a deadly arc, Neville beheaded Nagini. Voldemort froze and yelled a cry of fury.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort let out a yell of fury as he shot forth spells and curses. The more experienced wizards and witches used many shield charms to try and block the Dark Lords wrath. Many of the students shot a fair few of well aimed Reducto curses at the stone pillars, crushing Death Eaters and Acromantulas or scattering them.

Harry watched on as his fellow students and teachers all retreated into the great hall, the remaining Death Eaters charging in right behind them. Harry decided it was time and threw off his invisibility cloak.

"HARRY!"

"YOU'RE... YOU'RE.."

"BLOODY HELL MATE!"

"I KNEW THAT BLOODY GIT COULDN'T KILL HARRY!"

"LETS GO KICK SOME MOLDY ASS!"

" _RONALD WEASLEY!"_

 _"_ Mum.."

Harry grinned at his friends before charging at the Death Eaters and started cursing, hexing and disarming anyone or anything he deemed evil that was in his way. He even used the most ridiculous ones such as the Bat-Bogey Hex and the Pompous Pimple jink. He tripped as many Death Eaters as possible and shot a few full body bind curses at the Acromantulas. He managed to get through the crowd just to be pushed back by non-other than Draco Malfoy.

"Whats up Potter?"

"Get out my way you bloody git."

"Watch you mo..."

Draco was briefly hushed by a giant uppercut to the chin, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Well that felt good"

Harry spun around to reveal Ron standing there wearing a childish grin.

"How long have you held it in?", asked Harry in a casual tone.

"A good seven years." Ron replied sighing.

The two nodded at each other and dashed off to find the gang.


End file.
